SnK Royal Ball
by CanadianKittyAngel
Summary: French AU, where Historia (Krista) is becoming Queen, and Ymir is pretending to be a man to be one of her suitors. Mikasa is the head guard, and is assigned ot watch a POW (Annie) and they end up dancing together. Levi is guarding another POW (Hitch), who is injured; causing him to have Petra look at it before she leaves to dance, Ect. YumiKuri, Mikannie, Rivetra, Jean-Marco, ect.


The corset was being tightened around her frail ribcage and waist. Her breaths were coming short, and quick. She was already nervous enough as it was. Several handsome knights, and possibly even a Duke would be coming to her Ceremony. As soon as she got comfortable, the corset was cinched tighter by her faithful servant and friend, Sasha. She stared out her window and watched the sun slowly set behind the trees.

"Are you nervous, Historia?" Sasha asked.

"N-nervous does not even begin to describe what I am feeling right now..."

"Don't worry, Miss, you'll be fine... I promise."

Downstairs, urgent preparations were being made. The tables were being set by the servants, the king, Historia's father, was, as usual, pacing with worry. Everyone knew today wasn't only the coming of age ceremony, but also the day she was to start meeting the suitors to be the king.

Outside in the courtyard, several guests were beginning to arrive. Chariots and coaches pulled up with brilliant, and elegantly groomed stallions and mares. Gold trimmed shoes and buttons glimmered in the harsh lighting of the glowing orange sun. The smell of stale perfume drafted through the air.

Ymir was nervous. As one of the knights, it was her duty to impress the Princess tonight, except the only problem was that she was actually a girl. No one knew except for her, and she was terrified someone would find out, that something would give her away at the dance. She began to feel as if something was going to happen, maybe good, and maybe very bad.

Taking in a slow breath, Historia visibly cringed when the door opened, only for her to turn and see her guard for the night lean in. "Historia, it's about time," he looked as if he had ran the whole way back from the chambers; however, she made no comment, simply nodded, and closing her eyes and letting Sasha finish. Brushing her blonde hair back, she frowned slightly, before turning to Sasha who was scurrying to get her dress: a long white dress, with drape-like shoulder pieces.

The smile on Sasha's face was gleeful, bringing Historia herself to smile.

"Sasha... Would you like to attend the dance as my friend?"

"Really Historia?!"

"Yes, Sasha, really."

Her servant bubbled with joy, and hesitated at the hug, but the heiress just hugged her gently, on her toes of course, because of her height. She smiled gently as she let go of the hug, and allowed Sasha to help her into the flowing dress, and crystal colored heels.

General Mikasa was walking across the backyard of the magnificent castle to pick up the POW. She was to guard her while the dance was going on. She sighed as she opened the door to the stable where the POWs were temporarily being held until the cells were cleared out. Sitting in the corner was a small blonde with her hair up in a bun. She had dark circles under her eyes, the same eyes that were bright blue.

"Here, put this dress on." Mikasa said, tossing a red evening gown toward her.

"Why?" the small blonde asked.

"We're going to go dance, now get up and put it on."

"Yes ma'am, right away." the blonde replied sarcastically.

Mikasa ignored the comment, and turned around so she could have some privacy. She heard the clothes slipping off, and felt a warm chill go up her spine.

Levi walked in the opposite direction of Mikasa to the other stable on the opposing side of the field. His prisoner was taken from the same place as Mikasa's, Hungaria. His heart was heavy, as he missed his friend Petra already.

With his eyes set on the prisoner, which he now confirmed to be taller than himself. He held his arm out politely, the red dress draped on it, "You need to put this dress on," He stated calmly, mind stuck on the blonde he so fancied.

"I'm afraid I can't do it myself, my leg is injured."

"Oh? Are you covered in filth like the others?"

"No sir," the soft brunette pulled herself up on the wall to prove her limp.

"Hands on the wall, hold yourself up."

Calmly, he helped her into the dress, at one point lifting her with one arm as it got caught on her shoes. His lips formed a tight line, and he got on a knee carefully, pulling out a needle and thread to hem the dress for the prisoner. Standing, he wrapped an arm under her shoulders to walk her to the new cell.

Petra's face twisted into concentration, as she was fixing up a soldier, also friends, wounds before the ball. Gently, she held Nanaba's waist to still her slightly, frowning. "Nanaba, I can't do it if you wriggle like that..." She sighed softly, but she was thankful when she got the complaining, however accepting, grunt from the soldier, now stilling. Continuing, they conversed.

"Honestly Nanaba, how did you manage this?"

"I was uh... I was distracted!"

"Stop lying. You didn't put all of your armor on did you?"

"... I didn't put all my armor on."

In a scolding manner, she swatted the back of Nanaba's head, who accepted it with a sigh, lowering her head, and mumbling an assortment of apologies. "You're lucky I've treated this before... You should be more careful Nana, you could meet the one someday!"

"You never know Petra, maybe my one likes scars!"

Petra giggled slightly, and finished wrapping the wound, hugging Nanaba softly before looking at her to explain, "You won't be able to wear a corset as you had planned with your wound, if you need me to adjust the dress say so."

"It will all be fine, just do your job... Or go find that little lover of yours!"

Before Petra's blush finished forming, and she could protest, Nanaba was already jogging down the halls to prepare fully for the ceremony.

Sasha was walking around the halls, under permission of Historia, and accidentally bumped into the Jester, Connie. The small shaved-headed boy smiled at Sasha, and leaned in for a kiss. Sasha pulled back, and blushed. She knew that their relationship wasn't allowed. Connie frowned, and cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"Sasha, I hardly ever get anything from you anymore..."

"You know it's not allowed! We have to be careful, Connie."

"Just one kiss? Please?"

"Oh, alright... Just one."

Connie leaned in and placed his lips gently on hers. She tried to pull back, but he pushed her against the wall. He'd gone too long without having anything from her. His hand moved up, slightly touched her breast. She reacted harshly, jumping, and squealing in an attempt to get away from him. He groaned, and pressed down harder.

"Connie, stop! We have to stop!" she murmured against his lips.

"Sasha, come on, elope with me!"

"I can't leave Miss Historia... I'm sorry, Connie." she replied, pushed away from his and finally escaping his roaming hands. The frown on Connie's lips hurt her, but she tried not to show. She frowned back, but soon added with a smile, "Let's just walk, okay?"

"Fine." Connie replied, wishing he could take her hand and hold it like he used to.

In the main hall, Eren was nervously fidgeting with his clothes and hair. He was terribly anxious to get the Knighting Ceremony over with. His heart was beating against his ribs. His mother, Karla, smiled gently at him in an attempt to calm his nerves. His father, Grisha, was sipping on the expensive wine that was being provided to them.

"Grisha," Karla warned, "you better take it easy on that."

"Oh, hold your tongue, dear. I'll be alright. Now, look, Eren, you have to impress that Princess History-"

"Historia, dad. Her name is Historia... And I don't even like her."

"Eren, don't you see what this could do for my- our research? We could have the money to do whatever we needed! Have the best equipment, and everything!"

"You're making it worse, Grisha. Hush yourself." Karla demanded, smoothing out Eren's hair, and taking the empty glass from her husband's hand.

"Mom, I don't think I can do this." Eren said, "I- I'm so nervous. What if I trip, or say the wrong things?"

"You will do just fine."

Standing outside the gates to the palace, was Jean. He was the Second in Command for the Royal Guard, under Mikasa, and was in charge of the protection of the guests for the night. He was slightly leaned against the wall, watching everything down below in the courtyard. His faithful servant, Marco, bounced up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The blonde looked at the dark haired male and smiled.

"You nervous?" Marco asked.

"Nah, are you, Marco?"

"I'm not if you're not."

"Good. I may need your help this evening. There's going to be a lot of people here."

"Of course, Jean-"

"I told you never to call me Jean while we were in public..." he leaned in to whisper in Marco's ear, "That's for when we are alone, Marco. I am Lieutenant Jean, for now."

"Yes sir." Marco replied humbly.

Stepping off of their horses, Bertholdt and Reiner tied their stallions up and looked up at the castle for a moment. Bertholdt brushed a few locks of dark hair back from his face, to a formal position, as Reiner stood as tall as he could, huffing slightly at Bertholdt's height.

"Why are you so damn tall Bertl?"

His taller companion laughed gently, and set a hand on his hip, "I can't exactly help it Reiner, come on, we have to discuss our act with the Jester." The blonde sighed and held an arm up awkwardly, allowing Bertholdt to lock arms with him to walk.

"Of course, all the formality for Princess Historia, only the best for her coming of age..."

The blonde's tone held annoyance, and nerves, with the taller male figure was because just months ago much of the Reiss family was killed, and he always preferred Historia's half-sister Frieda. "It's not His- Princess Historia's, fault her family was killed Reiner."

"Yeah, Yeah I know... Let's just hurry up alright?"

Princess Historia, dressed in the finest silk and lace descended the staircase to meet her suitors before the ball started. She took a deep breath, and with Sasha at her side, made her way to the floor. She looked over at her father, who was stationed in his throne talking to Connie, the Jester. They were laughing, and Connie was dressed in silly attire. Sasha couldn't hold back her grin.

As Princess Historia was looking around at the guests flooding in, she noticed a tall, handsome brunette standing alone in a corner. The tuxedo was fitting, and Princess Historia noticed the bulk of her muscle. She was already interested in the Lone Knight. Sasha noticed this, and told Princess Historia to go speak to the knight.

"A-are you sure?" the princess asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go ahead." she paused, "If anything, he'll be honored to speak with you."

"Okay."

Princess Historia glided across the polished floor over to the tall brunette. At first, the brunette didn't notice her. When she realized that Princess Historia was coming to her, she gulped hard and tightened her fists. The small blonde princess was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Hello, Brave Knight." Princess Historia said.

"H-hello, Princ-"

"Call me, Historia." she corrected, "And don't do that bowing thing. That gets annoying."

"Um...okay."

"What's your name?" Princess Historia asked.

"Ymir."

"That's a nice name. I like it."

"Thank you."

Ymir and Princess Historia began walking around the ballroom together. They laughed, and talked as if they were old friends. Her father noticed this, and smiled. Historia looked at Sasha who was entertaining Connie, while he worked with Bertholdt and Reiner on the skit that was to be performed. Historia returned her attention to Ymir, who was telling her battle stories. She was impressed with the bravery of the young man. It was amazing to hear the violent tales of the battlefield, and Historia was pleased with her entertainment, and hoped to enjoy the company of Ymir for the rest of the night.

"Historia, the event is about to begin," Mike, her guard, began, "Time to sit with your father."

"Alright," she replied, glancing back at the handsome knight, "I hope you'll save me a dance, Ymir?"

"Of course, Hist-" Ymir paused, looking at the guard. "Princess."

"Okay then."

Princess Historia left with Mike, wanting to stay with Ymir. Her heart got heavy, but then perked up when she realized that Ymir was probably here as a suitor, and that she would have plenty of time to deal with her. A smile graced her face as she sat next to her father.

Her father raised his staff, and ordered silence from the mass of people. He welcomed Armin, the Duke of France, and Ilse, the Duchess of Sweden. He began his speech. With his robe wrapped around his shoulders, he stood, and walked up to the podium. His hands were clenching the staff tightly. Only Historia noticed how nervous her father got when he spoke in public, but this time, he looked as if he would faint.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Knights, Guards, and Soldiers, I welcome you to Princess Historia's Coming of Age Ceremony. Tonight, she will meet all the suitors, and choose a husband by the end of three days' time. As you all know, and can obviously see, I'm getting old, and it's time someone took my place." he looked back at Historia, "Would you come here, darling?"

Princess Historia stood next to her father proudly, chin high and shoulders back. Her friend Sasha watched with Connie on the stage. Her heart was pounding against her ribs, and she noticed that it was getting harder and harder to breathe. She looked at her father in agony, but he provided no assistance as he continued to speak loudly to his people.

"I- I can't breathe..." she hissed at him. He ignored her.

Finally, her breath gave out, and she collapsed, falling off the stage. Someone caught her in the midst of the gasps and screams coming from the crowd. It was Mike, her personal guard. He caught the small blonde in his arms, and carried her back up to the stage, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

Ymir came running up to the stage. She knelt down by the princess. Her bright blue eyes glanced at Ymir, before rolling back in her head.

"She can't breathe! Take the corset off now!" Ymir barked.

Sasha came running up to them with a knife, and sliced the harsh cords away from Princess Historia's body. A struggled gasp filled the quiet airspace, and Princess Historia came back to life. The first words out of her mouth were, "Ymir?"

"Yes, Princess?" Ymir asked, taking the small blonde's hand in her own.

"Do you still want to dance with me?" she teased. "After seeing me make a fool of myself?"

"Of course, Princess." Ymir replied, smiling.

General Mikasa sighed, quietly leaning on the wall of the cell. In the corner of her eye she noticed the small blonde prisoner swaying to the fairly loud music. Stepping off the wall, and fixing her crimson scarf, turned to look at her, now leaning onto the cell bars.

"You like music?"

The blonde jumped, and finally noticed Mikasa had moved, and looked down, in what the dark haired guard figured was embarrassment.

"Yes, actually, I haven't heard any for months now."

"Would you like to dance?"

General Mikasa's offer definitely took the blonde by surprise, however she accepted the offer. When she did, the dark haired female opened the cell and let her step out, hands still cuffed. Both paused a moment, thinking, but Mikasa dipped down and slipped her head in front of the cuffs, letting the blonde have her arms around her neck. A noticeable blush formed on the smaller woman's cheeks when Mikasa set her hands on her hips and led the dance, at first quiet.

"What's your name?" The taller woman asked lightly, glancing down the hall.

"Annie."

"I'm Mikasa... That's a beautiful name."

"Why are you doing this?" Annie asked her, "Dancing with me?"

"You may be a prisoner, but you are still human. You're fighting for the same reasons I'm fighting... To help your country. But don't get it twisted, this doesn't mean we're friends."

"Fine." Annie replied.

Levi was marching his prisoner into the ballroom, looking for Mikasa and the other prisoner. He couldn't look the girl in the face, knowing he'd just seen her naked. Of course, it was nothing he hadn't seen before, but he felt like he was betraying Petra with seeing her that way. Petra would understand. He needed to go see Petra, to get the prisoner's leg fixed. He was disappointed that he wouldn't get to dance with Petra as much as he wanted, but at least he would get a break every once in a while.

"What's your name prisoner?" Levi demanded.

"Hitch." she replied.

Ha! Figures. Levi thought. Probably from hitching her skirt up for everyone. Levi laughed. Hitch was confused and looked away from his to admire the golden ballroom. It was gorgeous. Streamers were flowing everywhere. The chandelier was hanging brilliantly from the ceiling, and Hitch was in awe. She'd never seen anything so beautiful. Nothing in Hungaria even compared to this.

Levi attached Hitch's chain to a hook on the wall, and left her there by herself. He wanted to go and see Petra. He pushed his way through the crowds of people, and found Petra alone in her office down the hall from the ballroom. He knocked on the already open door before stepping in. Petra looked up at him, smiled, and continued preparing for the rest of the evening.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello, Levi." she replied.

"Aren't you coming to the ball, Petra?" he asked.

"Yes, I just have to get some last-minute things prepared first."

"Want me to save a dance for you?" he asked, leaning against her desk.

"If you want to..."

"Hey, why you so stressed, my pet? Calm down. Everything is going to be fine." Levi comforted.

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

"You look so handsome, Levi... And I- I'm afraid that I'm jealous."

A soft smile formed on Levi's lips, and he gently pulled her into his arms. "Of what? I'm yours..." He mumbled softly, closing his lips over hers slowly. The orange-blonde reciprocated the kiss quickly, and lovingly, before pulling away and smiling.

"Anything you need before I finish?"

"Actually, the prisoner I'm guarding hurt her leg, so when you finish would you come over to the cell and take a look at it?"

"Let me guess, a dance afterwards?"

"Of course my Petra," Levi mused, gently kissing her cheek before sighing, and leaving.

After the incident, Princess Historia had met all the suitors, as well as being crowned, turning all down as quickly as they showed. When she was done, she found Ymir, once again sitting off to the side alone. Approaching with a soft smile, she called out, "Ymir? Alone again I see."

The taller brunette turned her head, and smiled, meeting her halfway.

"Yes, actually. I didn't care to dance with anyone but you."

The smaller blonde smiled at her, "Oh?"

Ymir cleared her throat awkwardly, "Y-Yeah... So, Queen Historia, can I have this dance?" She held a hand out, placing the other behind her back formally. Her lips held a smile she hoped was charming enough. The blonde smiled, and accepted the hand, the smile growing when the taller of them pulled her close and started dancing.

After a few minutes, Historia found herself tracing patterns on Ymir's freckles, causing the brunette to blush vaguely, but not comment. The blonde was so transfixed, she tripped on her dress, falling right into the taller woman (unknowing she was a woman as well.) Ymir felt her binding slip off, and gasped, holding Historia close in attempt to cover herself.

Both of them froze when Historia's hand wrapped around a fleshy mound, both blushing at this point. In a hushed whisper no one would hear, Historia questioned, "You're a woman?!"

"Yeah! I was pretending to be a guy to meet you!"

"Come on... Just, pick me up and I'll fix it for you!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're not distrusted by this?"

"No, actually, I'm not."

Quickly, the brunette complied, and picked her up; Historia's arms wrapping around her neck for extra support. They went unquestioned up to Historia's room, only informing Mike she was going up. Closing and locking the door behind herself, Historia look at Ymir quietly as the taller stripped, putting an arm over her breasts, revealing the fact she hadn't have a proper cover under the binds. Historia walked over, and "tripped" into her, knocking her onto Historia's bed.

Ymir groaned with the added weight on top of her. Her hands instinctively found Historia's waist. Historia, blushing -even though it wasn't very convincing- , looked at Ymir right in the eyes and smiled. Ymir cleared her throat.

"U-um, Historia... I- uh, I'm sorry...-"

"Shih." Historia said, putting her finger to Ymir's lips.

Ymir was silenced under the light touch of the small blonde princess. Historia slyly glanced at Ymir before slipping her hands up the tall brunette's body. She lowered herself down between the brunette's legs, placing her lips on her abs, and kissing lightly. Ymir flinched as Historia began sucking on the muscles of her stomach, but she enjoyed it. She enjoyed it so much that she moaned.

"You like that?" Historia purred.

"Mm." Ymir moaned.

"Want me to continue?"

Ymir stopped, her breathing, her heart, everything. Would she really? Would she really have sex with her? She had to stop thinking about that. Besides, was the new queen really lesbian? Of course, Ymir knew that she had more than the...average...female. Ymir simply laid her head back, and let Historia do what she pleased.

Historia smiled, and moved her lips down to the edge of Ymir's pants. She stopped. She felt a bulge in her pants. She was confused. Ymir was a woman, but she wasn't a woman. She looked up at Ymir, who was looking at her shamefully.

"You have a dick?" Historia exclaimed.

"Um- uh, yeah..." Ymir replied.

"So, you can have sex like a man?"

"Y-yes, I can." she replied.

"Oh..." Historia said, "Ohhhh."

Ymir blushed, and Historia slipped her hand in Ymir's pants. Ymir groaned, and lifted her hips off the bed. Historia chuckled, and wrapped her small but able hand around Ymir's thick shaft. She bit her lip, as she listened to Ymir moan louder and louder. Her eyes closed as she moved up and down Ymir's shaft, feeling it get harder, feeling the heat and sweat drench Ymir's body.

"W-wait!" Ymir whimpered.

"What's wrong, Ymir?" Historia asked.

"I- I can't. This is the most important night of your life. I can't, and I don't want you to do this. I mean, I do want you to, but of both our accords. Not like this, not now. I'm sorry."

"Well, Ymir," Historia said, "I thought- God damn it! I thought you wanted me! I was tired of being the good, little princess. I'm eighteen years old. I mean-"

Ymir silenced her with a rough kiss. Historia blinked, and slowly closed her eyes. In her eighteen years of life, Ymir was her first kiss. She whimpered, as Ymir deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue in, and turning, shifting and pinning Historia to the bed.

"Ymir, please." Historia pleaded. "Please..."

"Ugh." Ymir groaned. "Okay, I will."

She held the little blonde against the bed, and moved her lips down to her neck, leaving little hickies as she trailed down her body, until she reached the collar of her dress. She looked up at Historia, and she felt her own eyes licking up the sexual tension in the room. Historia's pale, creamy skin shined in her lustful eyes.

Ymir slipped her hand in the front of Historia's dress, placing her hand over the small breast. Historia gasped, and bit her lip, moaning. Ymir felt Historia's heart beat wildly in her chest. She looked up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... Jesus, Ymir!"

"Okay, okay."

The only thing that could be heard upstairs was Historia's moaning, and Ymir's groaning. No one heard this of course, since they were all downstairs dancing. Waltz music sounded throughout the castle, and sounded in everyone's ears.

In the middle of the dance floor, was Mikasa, holding out her hand to Annie. They'd gotten special permission to dance with everyone else from Historia. She watched the blonde stroll across the floor to her. She looked stunning in the bright red dress. Mikasa sighed, and let her gaze soften upon the woman. The music began. The women curtsied, and the men bowed. Annie took Mikasa's hand, and they began to waltz around the room.

Sasha glanced over at Mikasa, who was enjoying herself with the blonde prisoner, and smiled. She looked at Connie, and chuckled, returning her attention to him. He smiled, and offered a hand to dance, to which she gladly accepted, both of them spinning into the dance gleefully.

Reiner and Bertholdt had performed fabulously, and had been staying around the food, but soon left, dancing. Bertholdt's black hair had already gotten into a messy state after the performance, and Reiner's was spiked up. The darker haired male, smiled down, and flatted out the blonde's hair before picking up their dance again, in silence.

Levi hadn't brought Hitch out of her cell, and Petra had just finished looking at her leg. Before the orange-blonde could leave however, Levi wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her close, and she reciprocated by turning it into a dance. Petra gently pressed their foreheads together, and she mumbled, "I love you, Levi..."

"I love you too Petra..." He mumbled, kissing her quickly on the lips, while Hitch sat chained up, quietly.

At the top of the stairs, Jean leaned on the rail, watching people dance, glancing at Marco as his freckled companion leaned next to him. "You're an amazing guard Jean, I don't know why you're so nervous."

"I'm not now that you're here..."

"That's good."

"So, would you care to dance?"

"Of course I would, Jean.''

They smiled, and stepped away from the rail to dance, but both paused near the door as they danced, hearing moans, both blushed vaguely, and moved their dancing away. "I'm not going up there,' Marco remarked with sigh.

Jean rolled his eyes, "I don't even want to know what's going on up there."

Mikasa smiled softly at Annie, and noticed she was actually smiling at this point. "You're a good dancer," she remarked, the short blonde looking up at her slightly, and reiterated, "You're better. You are leading, if you weren't aware." The dark haired female shrugged off the comment.

Both danced for a while, and Mikasa shifted, noticing a little sweat on the blonde's brow, and led the dance slowly near an exit, and she sighed, "Let's go somewhere else, Queen Historia won't mind if I stay. It's quite hot in there." The blonde was slightly confused, but didn't remark.

"How about my quarters? It's just above the floor, so we will have music, but no one can interrupt and it won't' be searing."

"Uhm, that sounds alright, but why do you trust me?"

The dark haired female paused in speech to think, leading Annie around. Coming to a conclusion, she began to explain, "You've given me no reason not to, Annie, only reasons that I can. I don't care if you fought against my country, if you've proven I can trust you."

"What have I done to prove that?"

"You could have easily killed me with the chains on your wrists when we danced."

"Point taken, but what are you planning?"

"Nothing really, you were sweating, and your dress isn't suited for these things."

The blonde paused, and sighed, simply following Mikasa to her quarters.

Armin, the Duke of France noticed several things during the night. Mikasa and Annie left to go upstairs and fuck. Historia definitely fucked Ymir, and everyone else danced the night away. Realizing this, he took another sip of wine, and a bite of cheese. Oh, and Ilse, the Duchess of Sweden, noticed as well, and smirked as she nibbled on her crackers.

"Well, screw it." he said to himself under his breath, as she grinned.

THE END


End file.
